Bet On It
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: "I bet fifty Munny that I can make Aqua kiss me before you can. It's easy, really… I mean, everyone already knows she likes me more than she likes you, anyway..." Terra said, confidently. Besides, it was almost Christmas. People were much more generous during the holidays. But Aqua won't go that easy on him...


**A/N: ****Originally written for synchroshatter, for the KH Drabble Secret Santa Assignment on LJ.**

**Happy holidays everyone!**

**P.S: I would really appreciate it if you could check out my new poll and vote. It would be a great Christmas present for me. :) (ZackxAerith and CloudxTifa are currently at the top.) Thanks in advance!**

* * *

><p>Now that all the worlds were restored and everything was alright again, Aqua, Terra and Ven could finally celebrate Christmas, after eleven <em>long<em>years. At this moment, they were decorating their rooms in the castle in Radiant Garden. They were allowed to stay there with Ansem the Wise, because everyone had thought that that would be the best solution. It was quite different, but they could get used to it.

Ven's eyes widened in shock. "Oops!"

"That was a close one," Terra said, nodding.

"Terra, Ven, _watch it_. We don't want the tree to catch on fire… again," Aqua said, giving both a warning look.

Ven snorted at that one particular memory that had _so_been Terra's fault (it always was, because he obviously didn't know his own strength). They'd been too late to save the tree that had somehow managed to fall right into the hearth. Master Eraqus hadn't been pleased at all. If it hadn't been for Aqua being smart enough to use magic on it, the whole castle would've burned down.

"Yes, mom," Terra muttered under his breath, which earned him a hard smack on the back of his head.

"_Ow_!"

"I'm going to the kitchen," Aqua announced, ignoring his cry of pain. "You better behave!"

The bluenette walked towards the kitchen, even though she thought it was a bad idea to leave those two behind without supervision.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Terra prodded the spiky-haired boy next to him.

"What?" Ven said, rubbing the now sore place on his side.

"I bet… 50 Munny that I can make Aqua kiss me before you can," Terra said, confidently.

This earned him a baffled look from Ven. "How so?"

"It's easy… Everyone knows she likes me more than she likes you, anyway..." the older started, knowing that this would make him feel challenged.

His idea seemed to work, because the next thing Ven cried was, "Well, I think you can't. At least, not by yourself."

"That's what _you_think. Shall we bet on it then?"

Ven thought about it for a moment. 50 Munny was a lot of money. He wasn't even sure if he had that much. But surely, Terra wasn't going to succeed anyway, right?

So he might just go with it and see how Terra makes an idiot out of himself. "…Fine, but you're not allowed to use mistletoe, or something like that."

"Deal. Not like I need it."

After that, the tall brunet got up.

"Where are you going?" Ven demanded.

"To the kitchen to win my 50 Munny. Where else?" he replied with a smirk.

Ven rolled his cerulean eyes, but got up and followed him, anyway. If Terra really thought he was lucky today, then Ven couldn't wait to see how Aqua would get mad at him. Besides, he needed to be faster than Terra if it really got that far.

Terra took a deep breath before entering the kitchen with the spiky-haired teen on his heels. "Hey, Aqua. What are you doing?"

Aqua, who was currently preparing dinner for the three of them (it was her turn), stood with her back turned towards the door. "What does it look like I'm doing?" she muttered, sarcastically.

"Well…" Terra scratched the back of his head. "Can I help?"

At that, Aqua gasped softly and swiftly turned around.

Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously and that didn't go unnoticed by Terra. "What?"

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"…Catch? There is no '_catch_.' Geez, you make it sound like I've never been a gentleman to you before."

Oh, so that was the method Terra was using to get a kiss from her? That was a rather smart move… Ven'd better thwart him before he got too confident.

"That's probably because it's true," Ven noted, causing the older male to shoot a glare his way.

Aqua giggled. "You know, he has a point there. Well, if you really are doing this purely from the goodness of your heart, then I guess you can start by slicing the onions. You know how to do that, right?"

"Oh, _haha_." Terra turned around to get a knife that was sharp enough and gave Ven a meaningful glance.

The younger teen frowned before asking, "How about I set the table?"

"Now? Isn't that a bit _too_early? We don't even know what we're gonna have for dinner yet," Terra remarked.

"What does it matter? It has to be done, anyway, so go ahead, Ven," Aqua countered.

"Okay!"

He made a dash to the kitchen drawer, after sticking his tongue out at Terra, who shook his head as if to say, _'I can't believe you're really stooping this low.'_

Terra had barely started with peeling the onions, when Ven called, triumphantly, "All done now! Shall I wash those vegetables, or have you done that already?"

The blue-haired Master gave him a perplexed look, before replying, "Uh, no. You can wash them if you want."

After that, everyone continued doing their own task, but not without both Terra and Ven exchanging glances and making funny faces at each other. In fact, Terra was more concentrating on the other boy than on what he was doing. As a result, he accidentally cut himself in the finger.

"Aqua, I'm don- _ow_!"

At once, everyone's attention was turned towards the brunet.

"What's wr- oh!" Aqua gasped when she saw how blood was oozing out of the fresh wound. "Let me see."

"Things like this always happen whenever I decide to be nice for a change."

"It's karma, I'll tell you," Ven muttered.

"Does it hurt much?" the woman asked.

"Enough to ask you if you can kiss the pain away," he replied, which earned him a baffled look. "Please?" he continued.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Aqua's face, as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, but not before warning him, "Don't get used to this, though."

Ven sighed. "D'aww… there goes my 50 Munny."


End file.
